vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Handle with Care/Transcript
Restaurant daytime. Katherine is sitting at a table in a restaurant with ten plates of food lying before her. :Waitress: more food to Katherine's table Sure a little thing like you can eat all that? :Katherine: I'm celebrating. I thought I was gonna die. I didn't. So now I'm free to be whatever I want to be. waitress smiles at her It's a good day. :Waitress: Love the hair, by the way. Bold Choice. takes a look at her reflection in the napkin holder on her table, before she notes a huge grey streak in her hair. She is horrified. Salvatore Boarding House and Damon are cuddling on the couch in the living room of the boarding house, with a fire providing warmth for them. :Elena: This is nice. :Damon: Elena in his arms It is nice. :Elena: Quiet, still, peaceful. I like our life when it's like this. :Damon: But it is our life, which probably means that somebody's going to walk through that door and shatter it. :Elena: Ughhhh. unhappy at Damon's suggestion Don't say that. :Damon: to countdown In ten...nine... :Elena: Damon closer Just let me enjoy the moment. :Damon: Six...five... :Elena: Damon Damon, today is the day that we're going to bring Bonnie back. It's a good day. kisses Elena on the forehead as he continues counting down to two. :Elena: Damon, it's a good day. and Elena then kiss, before Elena puts a finger over his lip to quiet him, as she hears footsteps approaching. Silas then bursts through the door. :Silas: Greetings! :Damon: One... :Silas: Good morning, frenemies! he enters the room, he pulls the curtains back using magic. Elena sits up to attention, staring in disbelief. :Silas: Ah. You know, I'm only a few hours into my old life as a witch, but somehow, the sun feels warmer. walks to the window and lets the sun hit his face. Probably because I'm not cursed with having to outlive it anymore. :Damon: What's with the home invasion, Silas? :Silas: Well Damon, after two thousand years of a miserable existence, I finally get to die. Tessa's Cabin is asleep on the couch where Tessa now resides. She approaches him, as the camera shows various bottles of alcohol on a neighboring table, before she wakes him up. :Tessa: Good morning, sleepy-head. is startled awake Sleep well? :Stefan: Oh. Tessa. Hi. :Tessa: You're confused. Is that the amnesia, or the tequila? :Stefan: Umm. I think both. I'm still trying to piece together last night. :Tessa: We bonded over our misery. There were body shots. The misery lifted. Here. Berries. hands Stefan something in a small bowl. :Stefan: Thanks. What's got you in such a good mood? :Tessa: I happened to see a text message pop up on your phone after you crashed last night. Warning from your friends. Silas took the cure. He's a witch. He's mortal and now, I can kill him. looks unsurprised. Get up gorgeous, your doppelgänger dies today. Salvatore Boarding House :Silas: We all know that Tessa was a real vengeful bitch. Your doppelgänger, Amara died at her hands, but today, after two thousand years, Amara and I will finally reunite. gets up from the couch. :Damon: Alright. Skip the mushy parts. Look. My girl here is just trying to have a good day, and there are promises that she's expecting you to keep. :Silas: Oh, you don't think that I keep my promises? :Elena: You said that now that you're a witch again, you would bring Bonnie back from the other side. :Silas: I did and I can. :Elena: And you promised Damon you would do that if he helped you. :Silas: Yeah. :Elena: But you're kind of evil. No offense. :Silas: None taken. :Elena: So I'm just trying to figure out how I can trust that one of your last acts in the world will be to bring my best friend back. :Silas: sarcastic Did you want me to pinky swear? holds out his pinky to complete the offer. :Damon: She's trying to have a good day. Just tell her how it's going to go down. :Silas: I just want to destroy the other side so I don't get stuck in that pit of a purgatory when I finally do kill myself. Before I do that, I'll bring Bonnie back. And being the amazing and incredible and all-powerful witch I am, I can totally do both things. I just have to find the anchor first and destroy it. :Elena: The anchor? Tessa's Cabin :Tessa: Silas is looking for the anchor. It's the object I used to bind the spell when I created the other side. Destroy it - the spell is broken. No more supernatural limbo and Silas can die and find peace. I would rather his lying, cheating ass not have that. :Stefan: Great. Fine. I approve. Where is it? Salvatore Boarding House :Damon: New Jersey? The supernatural other-world is bound by an object in Snooki's backyard? :Silas: It's in a stockyard and it's being shipped out. So. We really need to... enters the room carrying a crossbow. :Silas: looking up, Silas immediately knows Jeremy is present Hello, hunter. Banner day for you, huh? Didn't you and the Bennet witch used to...clicks his tongue suggestively and whistles. :Elena: Silas Hey, knock it off. Okay? Jeremy It's okay Jer. We all want the same thing today. Silas dead, Bonnie alive. :Silas: unconvincing Yeah. :Damon: AKA, put the damn crossbow down, Pocahontas. :Jeremy: We're just supposed to believe that he's going to bring Bonnie back to life out of the goodness of his heart? :Silas: Well, I hope not. I mean, I am kind of a monster. raises the crossbow up and points it in Silas' direction. :Silas: You know, guys, I'm feeling really ganged up on right now. K? I would hate to lose my temper and do something...raises his hand up, fire shoots from his fingers...crazy. and Jeremy both take a step back. Silas laughs quietly and extinguishes the flames. :Silas: Ah. Man, I really love being a witch again. I feel like I'm constantly reinventing myself. I'm like a supernatural Madonna, don't you think? Tessa's Cabin :Stefan: So, Silas read your mind and figured out where the anchor is. Now what? :Tessa: You know that old, ancient story I told you about the Travelers? Oh, wait. You don't. I fried your brain and took your memories. Sorry. Well, the Travelers...becomes flustered. You know how Silas wants to destroy the other side, so he can be at peace with that slut Amara that he calls his one true love? The Travelers don't want that. :Stefan: Why not? :Tessa: Not important. Scratch that. Very important. I'm just not going to answer it. puts some flowers on the coffee table and grabs the bottle of tequila to put it away. :Stefan: Um, you know what? I...think I still need to be drunk to understand this story. pours himself as shot. :Tessa: The travelers have been in possession of the anchor for two thousand years. They constantly move it so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands and they're not going to let him get near it. At least not before I kill him. :Stefan: Yeah? Well, what if they fail? :Tessa: He won't destroy it. He won't be able to. :Stefan: Why not? :Tessa: Let's just file that under the "not gonna answer it" category. Salvatore Boarding House :Silas: All right. We gotta get going. Jeremy You grab a crowbar, or four from the garage. :Jeremy: What for? :Silas: Does it matter? Elena You are not going. Men only. :Elena: Are you serious? Damon He's not serious. :Damon: No, he's not serious. :Silas: Actually, I'm one hundred percent serious. She's a freaky carbon-copy of my one true love, Amara. You can understand why I don't want to stare at her imposter face all day. :Damon: That makes no sense. :Silas: It would make complete sense if you were ever in love with somebody who looked exactly like her. :Elena: This is ridiculous. We're bringing my best friend back from the dead. I'm going. is visibly annoyed. He raises his arm up and summons an arrow from Jeremy's set. He then sends the arrow flying into Elena's leg, where it pierces her skin. Elena sinks to the ground. :Damon: Hey! runs over to her and helps pull the arrow from her leg. :Silas: The next one goes in the heart. Now hurry up. I only have until sundown before Tessa tries to stop me. Tessa's Cabin :Stefan: Well, the one good thing about having amnesia is that I don't remember how I got in the middle of all this. :Tessa: laughs Rest easy, sweet pea. Don't you worry about the details. Silas is going to die today, and he will spend eternity on the Other Side as far away from Amara, and peace as possible. gets up and begins walking to the door. :Tessa: I have it all covered. You don't scheme as long as long as I have without considering every possibility. she tries to exit the cabin, she is blocked by an invisible force field that prevents her from leaving. :Stefan: he gets up from his position on the couch What's wrong? :Tessa: Silas put a spell on this cabin. shuts the door We're stuck here until sundown. :Stefan: How do you know that? :Tessa: Because I taught him the damn spell. Elena And Caroline's Dorm Room is in Elena and Caroline's dorm room. After having taken a shower, she is in a towel staring at her reflection in a mirror. There is a box of black hair dye in her hand. Caroline enters the room. :Caroline: I don't want to know if Tyler called, so don't even tell me. So, do you want to do small appliances, or toiletries? is putting her things into her bags. Not realizing that Katherine is in her room instead of Elena. :Caroline: I mean, I'd compel a cute boy to do it for us, but I don't think I want to see a cute boy ever again. Except for Jesse, who's conveniently not answering his phone. :Katherine: Um, we're moving out? :Caroline: Hello? Dr. Maxfield thinks we're vampires, you know, threatened to expose us, told us to drop out. :Katherine: That sucks. clears her throat. becomes suspicious. She charges after Katherine and puts her in a chokehold against the wall. :Caroline: What the hell are you doing in my dorm, Katherine? :Katherine: I just need a place to crash. :Caroline: What? I loathe you. :Katherine: I'm desperate, okay? Damon kicked me out, Stefan doesn't remember me and I just spent my last $20 on a meal that I didn't even get to enjoy. :Caroline: Aw. And how is any of this my problem? :Katherine: Look at you. Moving out, giving up? It's very un-Caroline of you. You need me. Bad. loosens her grip on Katherine and backs away. Katherine clears her throat. :Katherine: In exchange for a place to stay, and Elena's meal card, I will help you deal with Dr. Whoever. :Caroline: Dr. Maxfield. He teaches bio. :Katherine: snickering I'm sorry. What? You're scared of a teacher? Aw, honey, you really need to take a crash course on Villain 101, but luckily for you, I have an honorary doctorate. What do you say, roomy? Tessa's Cabin at the cabin, Stefan's phone rings. It's Elena, who is stuck at the Salvatore house. Tessa sees the phone and answers it. :Tessa: Stefan's phone. :Elena: Who's this? :Tessa: Uncanny. Your doppelgänger voice is exactly like Amara's. So whiny. :Elena: Tessa. Where's Stefan? :Tessa: He's here. Well, not "here here." He hopped in the shower. Between us girls, he works up quite the sweat, but I guess you know that. May I leave him a message? :Elena: Yeah. Remind him that you're a crazy bitch. :Tessa: I would, but I think that's maybe his type. hangs up the phone and stares in disbelief, before she calls Damon, who is in a car with Silas and Jeremy. :Elena: He's with Tessa. Why does he keep going back to her? :Damon: Look. Who knows? Amnesia Stef's a fickle little-- :Silas: Wait. You didn't tell Elena what we did to Stefan? :Elena: Tell me what? :Damon: Silas needed his psychic juju to get into Tessa's head and the only way to temporarily reactivate his abilities was to break Stefan's neck...hesitates...a couple times. :Elena: As if he didn't hate us enough. Damon, oh, God. I'm going over there. :Silas: sarcastically She should, really. Tessa's bad business. :Damon: No. Just let Stefan have his space. It's like you said, he's already mad enough. :Elena: Sounds like he's more mad at you. Maybe he and I can find some common ground. hangs up the phone. Damon, who is annoyed, tosses the phone a few feet. :Silas: to tell a joke to Damon Knock, knock. one answers. :Silas: Knock, knock. Who's there? The mayor? The mayor who? is ignoring him. Silas makes a hand gesture, before Damon finally gives in. :Damon: Well, who? :Silas: No one! That's the joke. No one's there because I killed the mayor. :Jeremy: unamused You're a dick. Doctor Maxfield's Lab Dr. Maxfield's lab at Whitmore College, he is performing some experiments with a microscope. :Dr. Maxfield: (Speaking into a recorder.) Subject 62547. Blood film analysis. noise startles Dr. Maxfield. He looks up from his work, but sees nothing. So he resumes working on the task at hand. :Dr. Maxfield: Cellular growth rate is phenomenal. As expected-- hears another noise. This time, he gets up to investigate it, putting his recorder down on a table. A moment later, he looks back and his recorder is gone. Caroline enters the room. :Dr. Maxfield: (to Caroline) What are you doing here? of answering his question, Katherine comes behind Dr. Maxfield, injecting him with some type of substance that makes him pass out. Tessa's Cabin opens the door. :Tessa: Well, if it isn't Stefan's fated love. :Elena: Where is he? :Tessa: Come on in. Who am I to stand in the way of destiny? bears a smile on her face. Elena hesitates but walks in. :Stefan: Elena. You shouldn't have walked through that door. :Elena: I'm really sorry. I wouldn't have let Damon do what he did to you. :Stefan: Sure you would've. You have this annoying tendency to do anything he tells you to do. :Tessa: I'm no shrink, but I think it's called co-dependance. has Stefan's phone in her hands. :Elena: Look. I get that you're upset with us for pretty much everything, but do you really think that sleeping with Tessa is gonna solve anything? :Stefan: Who said I was sleeping with Tessa? both stare at Tessa. :Tessa: I'm so bad with messages. Laughs Oh, look! Elena called. She's wondering why you're here. I may have embellished for effect. :Elena: Okay. I just came by to make sure she that hadn't done some, like, fatal attraction spell on you. Now that I know you're good, I'm gonna go. tries to exit, but is blocked by the force-field. :Stefan: Yeah. You really shouldn't have come inside. Warehouse Damon and Jeremy pull up in front of the warehouse. :Damon: Thank God. :Silas: How do you do it, Damon? How can you stand being here while your girlfriend sits at home, worrying about her doppelgänger soul mate? :Damon: It's called being secure. I'm assuming you know a little bit about that by the way you wear your hair. Please don't tell me you believe in this doppelgänger prophecy crap. :Silas: Crap? What do you mean "crap?" Do you not notice the universe trying to mirror my love for Amara by bringing our doppelgängers together? :Damon: You do realize that by destroying the Other Side, that you are personally moving Heaven and Earth to be together. That's not fate, you idiot. That's you being a crazy person. breaks the door handle going into the warehouse and they enter. :Jeremy: Okay. Where is this stupid anchor thing? :Silas: I have no idea. is holding a crowbar. :Damon: What do you mean you have no idea? :Silas: Give me some credit, man. I did psychically dive into Tessa's mind to see this specific warehouse. :Jeremy: What does it look like? :Silas: Again, I have no idea. Tessa created it after she locked me away in a tomb for two thousand years and left me to starve. Remember? Remote island, creepy hallucinations? :Damon: Wait. You don't know where it is or what it looks like? :Silas: It binds a spell to a supernatural hell dimension. It's not going to look like a freaking IKEA sink. Doctor Maxfield's Lab Maxfield is moving his head side to side while seated in a chair, his wrists bound to the armrests. :Caroline: What did you inject him with? :Katherine: I don't know. It just said "avoid contact with eyes..." looks at the bottle....and "do not ingest." Oops. :Dr. Maxfield: (As he's coming back to consciousness) It's etorphine. :Katherine: There ya go. :Dr. Maxfield: (in confusion) What are you doing, Elena? :Caroline: We're draining vervain blood out of your system so I can compel you to forget that Elena and I are vampires. :Dr. Maxfield: Wait, what? You'll kill me! :Caroline: Shhh. her hand up to quiet Dr. Maxfield I'm just-- I'm trying to do some math. Okay. Uhh. So, if the average male has 5 liters of blood in his system... :Katherine: That's about right. :Caroline: ...then, carry the 1... begins to mumble whilst running calculations. :Katherine: Just round up... :Caroline: Perfect! 4.7 pints. Wes Should I use the right arm or the left arm? :Dr. Maxfield: Untie me. I'll find the vein myself. You will kill me. :Katherine: Give me. It's not my first rodeo. hands her the IV. :Katherine: Can you hand me one of those tubey things, and, um some tape? walks across the room to retrieve the things Katherine asked for. They put the IV into Dr. Maxfield's arm, letting the blood drain into a beaker. :Caroline: Oh, my God, it's totally working! surprise. :Katherine: Ta da! grabs a scalpel from the table and touches Dr. Maxfield with it. So, doctor, you tell me, who else knows about us? puts the scalpel against his neck. :Dr. Maxfield: If you were willing to kill me, you wouldn't have gone through all of this trouble. You should have left when I told you to. They're on to you. :Caroline: Who's "they"? The people you want to expose us to? That secret society thingy that you belong to? :Dr. Maxfield: There's a gathering today at Whitmore house. The society is using it to suss out potential candidates. They were going to invite you, until they started suspecting that you were a vampire. :Katherine: So all I have to do is convince them that Elena Gilbert isn't a vampire? Done. :Dr. Maxfield: They'll never let you in and a vampire could never get past the threshold. and Katherine both smile at one another. Warehouse Damon and Jeremy are picking through the boxes stored in the warehouse in search of the anchor. Bonnie enters. :Bonnie: What did that crate do to you? :Jeremy: Bonnie! What are you doing here? :Bonnie: I didn't want to miss the excitement. It's not everyday a girl comes back from the dead. :Jeremy: Don't jinx it. :Bonnie: I'm not jinxing it. I'm being realistic. It's not a dime store spell, Jer. When I brought you back, it killed me. Remember? What I meant was it's just-- It's not something I'm going to count on, okay? :Jeremy: Not okay. Have some faith. If you believe that it can work, and I believe it can work, then it will work. Just say it. You need to say it. :Bonnie: It'll work. :Jeremy: Thank you. :Bonnie: Jer, just so we're clear, I would die a hundred times over just to have you standing here alive, in front of me. :Jeremy: Before today is over, we're gonna know what.. her face that...feels like. camera pans from Bonnie and Jeremy over to Damon and Silas who are opening crates with crowbars. :Silas: Quit dawdling. We need to find this thing before the Travelers show up. :Damon: Why are they so interested in this anchor? :Silas: They hate me for creating the immortality spell and they know the anchor's the only thing standing between me and my soul mate. Every love story needs to have one thing that keeps getting in the way. Kind of like you, Damon. :Damon: You know, you might be an all powerful witch, is that what you call it? :Silas: Yeah. :Damon: But I will happily kill you if you keep that up. :Silas: Oh, no, you won't. Not until I bring your girlfriend's bestie back. phone rings. The caller ID says Stefan is calling. Damon picks the phone up. :Damon: Well. Isn't this a pleasant surprise. :Tessa: You ain't seen nothing yet. Since I'm occupied at the moment, I need you to go ahead and kill Silas for me. :Damon: Gladly, but he's such a control freak, he wants to off himself himself. :Tessa: You mean, after he destroys the Other Side? Yeah, that's not gonna happen, plus I want him dead before he has the pleasure of finding the anchor. :Damon: Yeah. I'm not following. :Tessa: Kill him. Now. :Elena: Damon. :Tessa: Did I mention I lured your girlfriend here to me? I used the oldest trick in the book -- jealousy of Stefan! Thought you should know. walks away from Tessa but she raises her hand up and inflicts pain on Elena, who sinks to the ground. Elena is yelling in pain. :Stefan: Tessa! runs over to Elena. :Damon: Stop! Stop it. is still yelling in pain. Damon drops his voice. I can't kill him yet. He has to do something for me first. :Tessa: Is that something more important than Elena? Because Silas put a spell on this house and bound it to the sun, which means we're trapped here until sundown, which means you have until then to kill Silas or I kill Elena. With a face like Amara's, it might be cathartic. Bye now. hangs up. :Damon: Whoa. Wait! begins smashing boxes with his crowbar. Whitmore House pretending to be Elena, approaches the front door of Whitmore House. She fiddles with her hair, before knocking on the door. Dianne Freeman opens the door. :Officer Freeman: Ms. Gilbert? :Katherine: You know me? :Officer Freeman: I'm Dianne Freeman. We met the night your roommate died. :Katherine: Of course. Crazy night. Anyway, I am here for the shindig. :Officer Freeman: I didn't realize you'd be joining us. :Katherine: Did I forget to RSVP? Sorry, I've just been so busy with my studies. :Officer Freeman: We just started the tea. ushers Katherine into the door and looks confused when Katherine crosses the threshold. :Katherine: Got any food? approaches a table filled with food, where she starts stuffing food into her mouth and her purse. She then notices Aaron staring at her. :Katherine: What? Are you the sandwich police? :Aaron: No. Just uh...trying to figure out why Wes told me to stay away from you. :Katherine: Do I know you? :Aaron: Aaron. We met yesterday. You changed your hair...it's... :Katherine: Aaron. Duh. Hi! So, what are you doing here? Are you apart of whispering the secret society? looks confused. :Aaron: The what? :Katherine: You know, whispering the society. gives him a quick smiles and wink. :Aaron: I still have no idea. :Katherine: Either you're genuinely clueless or you're very good at keeping secrets. begins to cough. She then turns around and spits a tooth into her hand. :Aaron: something is amiss Is that your tooth? :Katherine: and whispering to herself No. What is happening to me? turns to leave, as Aaron asks her if she's okay. Tessa's Cabin :Tessa: Stefan Look at all the incredible things they've dreamt up to do with food. Pineapple on pizza? notes that Elena looks distraught. :Tessa: So sad. Let me guess, gluten-free? :Elena: How did you get here? :Tessa: Excuse me? :Elena: Here, alive, from the Other Side. How did you come back to life? :Tessa: Ahh. Yeah. That. You can blame your friend Bonnie for that. She opened the door and distracted herself when she brought your little brother back. So I just walked right through when she died. :Elena: Well today, Silas was going to bring her back to life after he got the anchor, but you told my boyfriend, who has never put anyone's life before mine, including his own, to kill Silas before he could do that. So no. I'm not sad about the pizza. smirks, before continuing her conversation with Stefan. :Stefan: Look. Why don't we forget about the pizza. What do you say I make something? :Tessa: Okay. Roasted duck? :Stefan: Wait. Do you have a duck? :Tessa: No. But maybe I can lure one inside. I got Elena in. How much smarter can a duck be? and Tessa both giggle, while Elena sits to the side and sulks. :Tessa: Go for it. :Stefan: All right. Warehouse and Damon are speaking alone outside. :Jeremy: We can't kill Silas. Silas is the only one who can bring Bonnie back and he's not going to bring her back until right before he destroys the Other Side. :Damon: Yeah. Well Tessa wants to do it now. Something tells me patience isn't her strong suit. :Jeremy: Damon, you promised. You promised Elena that she would see Bonnie again. :Damon: You don't think I'm aware of that? But if Tessa kills Elena, guess who's not going to make it to Bonnie's welcome home party? The plan's off Jeremy. Bonnie's not coming back. Sorry. heads back inside. Bonnie shows up. :Bonnie: It's okay, Jeremy. :Jeremy: Bonnie, she's my sister. :Bonnie: Jeremy Gilbert, do you not know me at all? Is there a part of you that thinks for one minute that I'd let one of my friends die just so that I could come back to life? I'm dead, Jer, and as much as I want to come back, maybe i'm just supposed to accept that. :Jeremy: We were so close. :Bonnie: I know we were. Now go help him kill Silas. Damon is walking to an aisle. Seconds later, he is approached by a Traveler. :Traveler: Sul opraem chele kouzlo. :Damon: I've met a lot of witches in my day. Never quite heard that one before. traveler appears behind Damon. :Damon: Let me guess. Travelers. of them begin to repeat the chant over and over. Damon's daylight ring begins to malfunction. His skin begins to boil. He jerks his arm back. :Damon: Why do you witches always go for the daylight ring? rushes toward the Traveler in front of him, shoving his hand in his chest. :Damon: I was about to do you little euro-tribe a favor. I wanna kill Silas too. :Traveler: That's the problem. We don't want him dead yet. :Damon: Well, that's not gonna work for me. grabs a blade from the Traveler that he has his hand in and throws it into the other Traveler's chest. He then rips out the heart of the other Traveler. Doctor Maxfield's Lab Maxfield is still sitting on the stool with the vervain soaked blood pouring from his arm. Caroline looks asleep nearby until Dr. Maxfield gets her attention. :Dr. Maxfield: You're oddly calm, which only adds to my complete and utter terror. :Caroline: Sorry. I spaced. :Dr. Maxfield: You spaced? Caroline, I would have bled to death. :Caroline: You know what? I just broke up with my boyfriend for good. My heart is in pieces. sue me for having a moment. :Dr. Maxfield: My apologies. Is the moment over? :Caroline: Yes. It is. Now answer my questions truthfully. lunges forward and looks into Dr. Maxfield's eyes, compelling him to answer her questions. :Caroline: What is the secret society? :Dr. Maxfield: It's called Augustine. :Caroline: Augustine? I've never heard of it. :Dr. Maxfield: Well, that's the whole point. :Caroline: How do you become a member? :Dr. Maxfield: Most recruits are legacies, but some of us were chosen for our extraordinary talents. :Caroline: And what is your extraordinary talent? :Dr. Maxfield: Being brilliant. :Caroline: Not to mention that you're willing to lie on autopsy reports like my roommate's! You knew she was killed by a vampire. Is that why you covered up her death? :Dr. Maxfield: No. I covered up her death because it wasn't just any vampire. It was the Augustine vampire. :Caroline: Hang on. Okay. So, your creepy elitist society also has their own vampire. Who is it? knocks on the door. Caroline quickly takes control of the situation before she is found out. :Officer Freeman: Wes, are you in there? It's Dianne Freeman. :Caroline: You were wrong. Elena Gilbert and I are not vampires, we're just regular freshmen. You're light-headed because you just gave blood this morning. Forget everything that happened here. leaves the room. :Officer Freeman: Wes? So you are here! :Dr. Maxfield: Of course I'm here. Why? :Officer Freeman: Because it's five o'clock. You missed the Whitmore party. :Dr. Maxfield: What? I was working. The day must have gotten away from me. :Officer Freeman: That's not all you missed. Guess who I watched strut right into the front door? Elena Gilbert. Clearly not a vampire. What made you so convinced she was? :Dr. Maxfield: I have no idea. I guess I was wrong. Tessa's Cabin is cooking something on a stove. Tessa hangs nearby. :Stefan: Try this. Let me know what you think. :Tessa: All right. tastes the concoction. :Tessa: Mmm. It's good. :Stefan: Yeah? :Tessa: Yeah. :Stefan: All right. :Elena: Okay. I get it. You hate me. You might not have any memories, Stefan, but I do. This person, she's not the type of person you would like. :Tessa: That's not very nice, especially considering I've allowed you to remain alive until sundown. looks around the room, seeing that twilight is upon them. :Tessa: Ahh. Almost sundown. struts away, looking for her phone. :Stefan: in hushed tones so only Elena can hear him Elena, don't say a word. I've got this. I know you think I hate you, but I don't. I won't let her hurt you. I promise. picks up her phone to make a call. :Tessa: of Damon Why isn't he picking up for-- :Damon: the phone What? :Tessa: Is he dead yet? :Damon: Jeremy There you are. Man up. We're under attack. Tessa No he's not dead yet. I was just ambushed by some of your inbred cousins. Any idea why Travelers, who hate Silas, would want to stop me from killing him? :Tessa: They probably want his blood. :Damon: For what? :Tessa: Silas drank the cure from Katherine. Now his blood is the cure. :Damon: But they're not immortal, so who do they want it for? :Tessa: Think about it, Damon. The Travelers aren't fans of immortality. I had to bind the Other Side to something, something that would last forever, something that Silas couldn't destroy. they speak, Silas starts to open a tall crate. :Damon: What? His favorite childhood sled? :Tessa: Something a little closer to his heart. Two thousand years old, immortal, indestructible. You're a quick boy, Damon. Figure it out. hangs up the phone. Stefan, now realizing that the barrier is broken, stabs Tessa with a kitchen knife. :Stefan: Elena, run! throws Tessa against the wall. He and Elena both speed-run out of the cabin, into the night. Tessa stares on angrily. Warehouse :Damon: No way. :Jeremy: What? :Damon: Not possible. Tessa may be insane, but she's a bona fide genius. scene switches between Damon talking and Silas opening the crate. :Damon: two thousand years old, immortal, indestructible. The anchor isn't a thing. It's a person. finally opens the crate and pulls out straw that he throws on the floor, revealing who is in the crate. :Silas: whispering Amara... :Damon: She never killed Amara. is revealed to be a stone statue standing upright. :Silas: You're still alive. drags a Traveler over to her, cuts his wrist and feeds Amara his blood. Just prior to her complete un-calcifying, she grabs the Traveler's hand with hers and continues to feed. :Silas: Amara, it's me. opens her eyes for the first time in two thousand years, seeing the face of her one-true-love once again. after waking Amara, Silas helping her out of the warehouse. :Silas: You're okay. tries to push Silas away. :Amara: Go away, go away. Leave me alone. :Silas: No, no, no. It's okay. Who are you talking to, huh? It's me, it's me. :Amara: Silas. :Silas: It's me. :Amara: How is this possible? Silas, how are you here? After all this time...leans against a dumpster. :Silas: I thought you were dead. Tessa said she killed you. She held your heart in her hands. :Amara: She lied. She couldn't kill me. There was only one cure. She wanted it for you. :Silas: I took it. I'm sorry. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to be at peace with you. :Amara: The cure runs in your veins. :Silas: I was ready to die for you. hugs him...as she sneakily grabs a piece of broken glass from behind him. :Amara: I love you, Silas. I'm so sorry. stabs the glass on his neck. I have to be cured. feeds on Silas, then she pulls out. I can't live another day. Doctor Maxfield's Lab looking into the microscope. Then he looks into his pocket for his recorder but it's not there and starts looking for it in his lab. Katherine walks in, still pretending to be Elena. :Dr. Maxfield: Elena Gilbert, what brings you by? a word, she tosses him his recorder and he catches it. :Dr. Maxfield: How'd you get this? :Katherine: Mystery. I listened to about half before I nearly blew my brains out from boredom except for the part about your subject's blood being abnormal. That part was mildly interesting. :Dr. Maxfield: Well, thanks for returning it. :Katherine: Now that subject, 62547, right? Is that the Augustine vampire? :Dr. Maxfield: I think you should go. :Katherine: Heh. And do what? Sprinkle all of your dirty little secrets across campus, like Augustine and all the vampire experiments that you've been doing? Come on, Dr. Wes. Aren't you supposed to be some sort of genius? I'm sure we can come up with some creative solution for our little predicament. :Dr. Maxfield: I have to say if I wasn't such a genius, I might actually think you were blackmailing me, Elena. :Katherine: Actually, my name is Katherine. Elena is my doppelgänger, and while I let you chew on that I'll admit there is something that I can't solve on my own. pulls her tooth that fell out earlier and holds it out on the palm of her hand. :Dr. Maxfield: (looking into Katherine's hand) Is that a tooth? :Katherine: It's my tooth. I think I'm dying, and I need you to save my life. Warehouse is walking around incoherently outside the warehouse, stumbling and bumping into crates. :Amara: Stop talking. It's not up to you. Leave me alone. Leave me alone. Please, leave me alone. Leave me alone. sees Damon. :Amara: Are you real? :Damon: Are you? Salvatore Boarding House and Stefan walk in. :Stefan: Well, uh, have a good night. :Elena: Yeah. It's weird. Even with no memory, you're still you. :Stefan: Well, Tessa was gonna kill you, and you don't seem like you deserve that, so I was just going on instinct, that's all. :Elena: Exactly. That's what I'm saying. Your instincts were always to protect me, so, thank you for-- for just being you. :Stefan: Well, have a good night. and Jeremy are sitting in the living room. :Damon: Stefan Salvatore sleeps in his own bed tonight. Does that mean he stopped hating us or did the power of the doppelgänger universe push him into the car with you? :Elena: Well, he, uh, saved my life, so I'll take that as not hate. :Damon: Victory in a day otherwise marred by failure. lifts his bottle of alcohol and Jeremy raises his glass. Elena looks at him. :Jeremy: We couldn't get Bonnie back. I get a pass. :Elena: Did I say anything? appears. :Bonnie: Tell her it's for the best, Jer. :Jeremy: No. No, I won't because it's not. :Damon: What? :Jeremy: Bonnie's here. She wants us not to worry. :Elena: We're gonna keep trying, Bonnie. Okay? It's not over. We've dealt with much worse. :Damon: Well, Silas is M.I.A. in action and out and about, which is pretty bad. And Amara's been cured, which is even worse because now she's easy to kill, so the fate of the Other Side, where Bonnie currently resides, rests on a living, breathing human being that we now need to protect. :Elena: We need to protect? scene cuts to Damon and Elena outside. Damon opens the trunk of his car. :Damon: Elena, meet Crazy Pants. Crazy Pants, meet Elena. is squirming around wearing a piece of fabric that is covering her mouth, but that doesn't prevents her from screaming when she sees Elena. is about to walk into his bedroom when he freezes at the threshold. He sees Tessa sitting on his bed. He walks in. :Stefan: What are you doing here? :Tessa: Do you know have any idea what it's like watching history repeat itself? :Stefan: You're hurt. I can heal you. :Tessa: No, no. I want this wound. It's a reminder of what you really are. See, memories are important. I made a mistake when I found you. I eased your pain. You used to have a lot of pain. Remember? lifts her hand in Stefan's direction. He bends over in pain. :Tessa: You killed your own father and then forced your brother to become a vampire. of Stefan's past start to show up as an indication that he's getting his memories back. :Stefan: Flashback. And now I can't fight it. :Tessa: And that was just the start of your reign of terror. You hated yourself for a century, but then you found her. :Elena: Flashback. I'm Elena. :Stefan: Flashback. I'm Stefan. :Tessa: Didn't last very long, did it? :Stefan: Stop it. Stop it, please. :Tessa: But the ending's the best part because you actually felt real pain, physical pain, torture. Remember? :Silas: Flashback. Hello, my shadow self. :Tessa: You were trapped in a safe and tossed in a quarry. Water flooded in. You tried to scream, you tried to escape, but all you could do was drown over and over and over again. The only thing keeping you sane was that one day one of the two people you loved would come rescue you, but they didn't. I did. Always remember that. See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five